Why Are There No Boy Faeries?
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Nixi the hornless Ixi wonders about things that aren't, which leads her on a quest with Chase to find a 'boy Faerie'. Perhaps the awnser is what nobody expected.
1. Why?

_Disclaimer - I don't own __Neopets__. I tried submitting it to them, but they didn't like it. I think that it is for obvious reasons. And before anyone asks, there are no male Faeries on Neopet's, only females. The Negg Faerie and Space Faerie are female and Sloth, he only pretended to be a Faerie to trick Neopets. Also, I have since edited it to make it better and for an older reading level.

* * *

_

**Nixi's Question – Why are There No Boy Faeries?**

_A long time ago is a time that most Neopets' don't remember. In fact, most of the young Faeries in the world don't remember past a certain point, when their stopped being any new Faeries at all, because truthfully, there was a time their stopped being any new ones. But this went unnoticed by the younger generation. But the elder Faeries, they remembered very well why their were no new Faeries and it was a hush subject._

_So, it begs to ask, where do Faeries come from in the first place? A lot of stories circulated among the Neopets' about how Faeries came to be, including the favorite tale that there was a Dark Faerie for every Light Faerie to even things out. Their were even some radical ideas that Sloth had created Faeries, but this tended to be the poor Neopets who believed that he really was the Happiness Faerie._

_Out of all the young in Neopet's, none questioned this. But one young one, who had no parents went and asked where she came from if she didn't have a parent. Rose Mary, who took care of all of Neopia's orphaned Neopet's told her that she had parents, they just weren't around anymore. Everyone has a mother and father._

_Now, it is common knowledge among Neopets' that even Faeries have mothers. Which got the young Ixi to thinking, if everyone had a mother and father, then Faeries must have a father and mother too. Since father's had to be male, their had to be male Faeries._

M

The orphans' who were old enough to go to school were getting dressed in their uniforms. Because they were orphans, all of their uniforms were not new, but handed down from either older orphans or young Neopets who had mothers and fathers, or some form of family. Either way, those that had originally owned them no longer needed them or wanted them.

A young female Ixi stood in front of a mirror adjusting her school uniform so that it would be as neat as possible for school that day. Her fur was a very pretty pink. Normally, that would have given her some major popularity with the other Neopet girls as at this age as Pink seemed to be everyone's favorite color, including the popular clique group, who had all gotten painted Pink so they could all look alike.

But she was also an Ixi with no horns, a fluke in nature as she heard some say, but never Rosemary. But then, Rosemary had always been way too nice to say such things. Everyone at school had teased her about this and she felt like she didn't belong with any body.

A baby Gelert sat on a stool near by, watching the tails of other Neopets as they passed by him. They would glare at him when he made to leap at their tales, and he would then sit back down.

"Benny, nobody wants us, do they?" She turned to the little Gelert and acknowledged him. "I mean, what with your biting problem and the fact that I have no horns, we un-adoptable."

"Don't say that! You're a good little Ixi, Nixi, much better then myself who's run away from home so many times." The little Pink Ixi turned to see a Blue female Ixi standing behind her. The Ixi patted her on the head. "We best head to school before we're too late. Nixi could only sigh and follow after the other Ixi.

M

At school, Nixi went straight to class. There was no reason to stay outside on the playground if there was going to be other Neopets jeering at the fact she looked different. Even if she had one person to stand up for her, it really wasn't fair to that one person. So she decided to stay in the classroom away from everybody.

Nixi took out her school supplies. Her pencils were worn and her eraser was used. She'd have to wait until the beginning of next school year to get new school supplies from those donated to help those students less fortunate and unable to buy supplies. She clicked her hooves against the desk and let out another sigh.

The bell rang just then and the other students began to file in for class. Nixi clicked her hooves in a rhythmic pattern, quietly so only she could hear herself. She saw the teacher greet every student and then go to the front of the classroom. Nixi then felt a wad of paper hit her in the back of the neck.

"It's the funny eared Poogle with hooves that claims to be an Ixi." One of the students jeered so that the teacher couldn't hear.

"That's because she doesn't have a mommy or a daddy. She was a creation of Sloth." Another jeered. This time it was louder and the teacher had heard it.

"Excuse me, but none of you are creations of Sloth. All of you have father and mothers." A few jeered at this idea. But Nixi then felt that she could ask the question that had been bothering her for a long time. She rose her hoof into the air.

"Yes Nixi."

"Do Faeries have mothers?" This brought giggles from the other students.

"Duh!" Some of the other students jeered.

"Then shouldn't they have fathers then?" Nixi suddenly found the whole class laughing at her.

"Nixi, there is no such thing as a boy Faerie sweetie." And with that the teacher closed the subject. But it wasn't closed for Nixi. She pulled her Eyrie pass out of her pocket and decided to go and ask the Faerie Queen what she knew about the matter. For some reason she felt it was important.

M

The depository was where all the books went to be redistributed back to the book stores in all of Neopia once they were read and disappeared. A teenager was restocking items onto the shelves. He couldn't remember why he was in here. It had been so long. He constantly glanced out the window down to the Neopet owner's down below. Every single one of them had a Neopet. He didn't have one, as the restocking of the books took up all his time and she didn't allow them past the door. She, as in the Library Faerie. She was nice and all, but he longed to go outside to play with the other children and adults, but again, that required time. Time he never had. He was startled from the window to hear the Library Faerie clear her throat to get his attention. For some reason she felt she purposely kept him busy.

"Boy, you have a visitor," He muttered under his breath. All who met him called him that. Just boy. He went to the half door and peered over. There sat the oddest little Ixi had ever seen. The pink little thing had no horns. She then stood up on her hind legs and placed her front legs on the door, just like all of the Neopets did when they were that age and asking for books that were too old, too new or too scarce. As rare and few times as those had been, she wasn't nervous like the other little ones, nor gruff like some of the older ones.

"My name is Nixi the Ixi," The little one was annoyingly chipper and happy.

"I can tell you're an Ixi," This didn't daunt her in the slightest. Perhaps she didn't understand the tone he used in his voice.

"I am looking for a book that will tell me why there are no boy Faeries in Neopia," This request for a book was a surprise to him.

"Boy Faeries? Where'd that kind of question come form?"

"I noticed there aren't any child Faeries either, at least none that I have seen. Everyone at neoschool made fun of me for asking the teacher this. I thought asking if Ixi's really could have no horns was a worse question when one was sitting right in front of them.," The Library Faerie was trying to not laugh at the young Ixi.

"But, we don't carry such a book. There is no such book. I should know as I've read all of these books many times. Have you asked the Faerie Queen,"

"She was the first Faerie I thought to ask. She sent me here to talk to you and ask if you had a book about it. The library Faerie just looked at me funny when I told her my _Question_, like she was going to laugh, or maybe even cry." He just stared at her. So perhaps this Ixi was more tuned into other's emotions of what they thought of her then he had thought. But the Library Faerie wasn't one to laugh at other people's problems.

"In other words, she's sent you on a Quest," Why did question and quest always involve requests?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her confused face was comical, but he refused to laugh.

" lways, even if she has the answer, she has you look for the answer first."

"But why did she send me here if she knew the answer would not be here. That doesn't seem as if she has the answer to my question"

"Because she sends everyone here to start quests of knowledge. Unless you're older. Then it's too the Brain Tree for them. And he's all riddles also. These quests drive everyone, including myself nuts. Let's just say, not many people ask her question's anymore and just look for themselves. I rarely see anyone anymore, as does the Library Faerie. Now, since I can't help you, you'd best be on your way to look somewhere else. Also, try asking a lot more people the question first. She's less likely to do this when you have obviously done your part."

"Do you think that there are boy Faeries," An innocent look appeared on her angelic face, though knowing Ixi's, she was most likely very mischievous.

"No way. I've never seen one. That's as none existent as ... as ... an Ixi without horns," Her little face brightened up. The boy made a face as he realized what he had just said.

"Then there could be one," His eyes went wide at what he had said implied. Also, she was going to get all excited on him.

"Me and my mouth," The Library Faerie was walking away so she wouldn't laugh out loud at the two of them. Neither one noticed, or else they would have caught something else in her eye.

"You could help me find him," The little Ixi stated in that excitement."

"Go find a girly girl. I don't want to find a boy Faerie. They are likely hiding because they don't want anyone to make fun of their wings. I wouldn't be stuck with any of the wings that I see on the girl Faeries if I were a boy Faerie. Way too pretty, most of them…" A pang hit the boy in the chest; something made him not happy.

"But why would that stop him. I want to go and tell him not to listen to what other people say. It's what's on the inside that matters"

"What other people say? If he was a Dark Faerie, he'd be even worse off then." Another pang hit him hard. This talk of what a boy Faerie would be like, if there was one, was making him nervous, but he didn't know why. Boy faeries weren't real. They couldn't be.

"I guess. But for instance, at Neoschool, I was called a Poogle with hooves and was refereed to being a lot of other kinds of Neopets. When I said I was an Ixi, they thought I was being sarcastic. But you can't judge a book by its cover." He groaned at her bad joke.

"I work around books all day. That comment wasn't really appreciated."

"Then if you work here all day you are free to go on my quest with me,"

"What? Don't you have a friend or a person to take you on this Quest? The Library Faerie keeps me busy."

"No. I'm waiting to be adopted. No one wants a hornless Ixi. That's why I stay at the orphanage. People at least stop and say hi,"

"I've never been out of here before. I don't even know how to use a weapon. I don't know how to use magic. What use could you be on a quest? All I know is books. All I know is life here in this library. Not much help that can be too you, wielding a book against an attack." The boys voice was filled with sarcasim.

"But what about me. I'm not Quest material either am I? I'm small. I have no horns to use in a Ixi charge. I haven no friends who I can ask to go on the quest with me. So, we can be each other's friend" The boy let a groan out at the Ixi's infallible logic, though the logic was odd.

"Fine. If I can get out of here, then I'll go on your Quest with you. I've never been out of here before. Perhaps she'll let me."

"You know my name, what's yours?"

"My name is ... " He stopped for a while. He realized then why everyone called him boy. He had no name, as far as he knew.

"Well, what's your name? We can't be friends very easily if we can't call each other by name."

"I just realized that I' don't have a name."

"Your kidding? No, that would be like saying I have horns. How about I give you a name. I think I'll call you ..."

* * *

_Author's Note – I made changed to the first chapter and I am going to go ahead and do the same to the next chapters. I am posting what exactly I changed in my forums, for those who have or haven't read it and why I made those changes. I accept annon. reviews. If you happen to have a question, please leave your Neopets account name and I can Neomail you. Just be sure to accept all Neomail, Neofriend or not._


	2. A Name For the Nameless

**A Name for the Nameless**

Nixi stood on the other side of the door, a hoof to her face and another to her elbow, thinking carefully. Finally her eyes lit up. "I will call you Chase Kai"

The boy looked at her in shock, and shook his head at her. "Chase Kai? Why couldn't my name just be Chase or Kai?"

"Well, you need a last name don't you?" The Ixi gave him a look that he couldn't argue with, though he yet again couldn't argue with her logic. "Anyways, I liked both."

"I'm glad you do," Chase said dryly. He wasn't used to being called anything but boy, but it was nice to be called something other then that word.

"We'd best be going." Ixi stated, an idea coming into her head.

"Going to were?" Chase looked at her skeptically, his blue eyes matching hers in everything except mood.

"The adoption agency at the orphanage of course," Nixi stated, cheerfully raising her hooves into the air. She looked hopeful that Chase would agree. She had always wanted a family of her own. Humans could easily adopt Neopets and tended to do so more then Neopet families because they already had children. Of course, most humans picked Neopets that were already in families like a little brother or sister. For some reason they felt that those with families were less likely to be without faults, or so that seemed to Nixi.

"What? Why?" Chase gave her a confused look, not sure what the little one was up too.

"You'll see." She said, hiding her hooves behind her back.

"No…" Chase glared at her for a few seconds. "If you want me to work with you on this quest, then you need to be upfront with me."

Nixi looked at the ground. "I want to be adopted. I really have always wanted a family."

"Why me Nixi?" Chase stared at the ground, his eyes invisible to the Ixi. "Why not some girl who is into pink or a girl that can take care of you."

"You don't want me?" Nixi looked like she was going to cry, but she was hoping that this would work on the boy.

"Uh …" Chase looked up at her, shock registering on his face. "That's not … what I meant. I meant that I … I meant that I didn't want to … I mean … I can't even take care of myself. The Library Faerie … she's always taken care of me."

Chase's mind was drifting somewhere else then. He wasn't fully paying attention to Nixi anymore.

"But you and I then are alike. We don't have a mother or a father. We'd make a good family." Nixi stated, hoping that her words would have an effect on him.

"I guess. I have to talk to the Library Faerie though." Chase's mind had drifted elsewhere.

"Why?" Nixi looked at him, impatience on her face.

"Why? Because she would worry about me if I just take off. She's always gotten mad when I've gone outside the few times I have and haven't told her." Chase then looked at Nixi carefully. "Don't you have anyone to look after you? Even though you don't have a mother or a father, surely someone looks after you."

"Rosemadder … she looks after all of us little ones." It then dawned on Nixi what he was getting at. "She's probably worried about me, isn't she?"

"Yeah… you mean you didn't tell her?" Chase stared at the Ixi, shocked at the fact that she hadn't said anything.

"Well, I don't think she would have let me go if I had said something. Your worried about the Library Faerie not letting you go if you ask, aren't you." Nixi folded her front legs across her small chest.

"Well… yes. She hasn't ever let me out … but there is a chance she might." Chase glanced at her, opening the small door and stepping out into the hall that led to the small book store. "But I've seen her worry before… I may have never gotten past the door here before, but I don't like seeing her worrying about me. If you want me to be part of this quest, I need to talk to her.

M

Chase was watching the Library Faerie make one of her sells to a young water Faerie and her mother. The Faerie looked to be the human age of twelve. That was the youngest in his memory that he had seen. She was whispering things to her mother, when they both noticed Chase. He made to step back into the shadows of the hallway that led into the side of the shop.

He was sure that they hadn't really noticed him. It was then that something crashed into him from behind, causing him to fall forward. He found that his legs were tangled up with something. He looked back and saw something pink and groaned.

Chase didn't want to look up because he could very well figure out their faces. The young Faerie was laughing and could be heard tittering at the fact that he had fallen on the ground. The mother of the Faerie would be looking at him with distain. As for the Library Faerie … she had to be disappointed for him embarrassing her like that.

"Who is this boy?" The mother stated, a bit of dryness in her voice. "Stop laughing."

"He helps me in the back, sending the books back for the Neopets." The Library Faerie's voice was filled with; well Chase couldn't tell how she was feeling as she kept it neutral. She was very good at that with him.

"His name's Chase!" Nixi spoke up excitedly, climbing onto his back, her hooves pressing in. Chase groaned at his discomfort.

The young Faerie let out a small giggle and her mother pushed her behind her. "Enough, what exactly is going on here."

"I recruited him to help me with my quest!" It was a sure thing that Nixi was giving them a bright smile, no doubt about it.

"What are you supposed to be?" The young Faerie giggled at Nixi.

"Stop. What is this quest?" The mother's dry tone was disappearing.

"We are going to go in search of boy Faeries!" Chase let out a groan at this statement from Nixi. His cheeks were turning red. To tell Faeries, of all people, that they were looking for something that didn't exist, could not be a good thing.

"Well, I never," Chase could hear the anger in the mother Faeries voice. Their was a clang coming from the doorway as the two left.

"Boy…" The tone from the Library Faerie was calm and kind as always, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be a lecture. "Do you have something to tell me?"

Chase looked up only to have Nixi grab him around the neck. He began to stand up and a hand was reached down to help him up. HE accepted it and stood up.

"I see you've made a friend," The Library Faerie looked him straight in the face. Chase could read worry all over her face.

"My name's Nixi," The little Ixi was clinging around Chase's. "Chase is going to adopt me and we're going to be a family. That's because we both don't have any parents."

Chase hung his head not wanting to look into the face of the one he knew was so much older then him. But she pushed his chin up and smiled at him. "Go on your little adventure. Make this little one your family. It might do you some good little one."

Chase found he could only give her a week smile, one that wasn't seen by Nixi.

M

The Library Faerie had been very happy to pack the two of them lunches and clothes for Chase so that he would have things to travel with. His bag was light weight and he swung it easily over his shoulder. Nixi found that she liked hanging from his other shoulder and was singing a song as they walked down the street to wherever Nixi was leading him with her cheerful words.

Nixi laughed whenever he jumped at the slightest noise. "I believe that it's normal, what's happening to you."

"Really?" Chase didn't look up at Nixi, only away. "Have you seen or heard of any cases like mine where all they know is one place. I mean, I just left all that I remembered."

"You've never read about those places in books and not wondered about them, or wanted to go see them," Nixi tapped her hoof on her head, almost falling off her perch as she did so. She decided just to let go and walk beside him.

"Of course I have, but thinking and doing are two different things." Chase hung his head and was surprised to suddenly feel Nixi grab his hand. She dragged him over to a ticket stand near the edge of the cloud and took some of the money that the Library Faerie had given her to pay for a ticket. Chase looked warily at the edge.

"One Eyrie pass!" Nixi chirped in her chipper voice.

This drug Chase's attention away from the edge. "Nixi, don't you need a pass too?"

"How do you think I got here? The Library Faerie was nice to give us enough money for the pass. It should last us a whole day." She cheerfully grabbed his hands.

Chase scratched his head. "Nixi, what exactly is that pass for?"

"The Eyrie flights that go from place to place!" Nixi was pushing forward at a fast pace.

"Hold it, don't those Neopets fly?" Chase's voice was catching in his throat and his eyes were going wide.

"Yeah, so?" Nixi led him to one of the Eyrie flight pads for getting around Neopia.

Chase was glaring at her as they got onto a green one. As he did so, he managed to look over the side of the cloud and his voice caught in his breath. However, as soon as the Eyrie took off, he was speaking. "Nixi, get me …"

He wasn't able to finish and instead let out a frightened yell.

M

Rosemadder was very distraught. She had lost two of her young Ixi's in one day. One of them was to be expected as she always ran away and was drug back by the Policeneo's. The other was a major home body. If the other Ixi had some how been a bad influence on her, Rosemadder wouldn't forgive herself.

She heard the bell jingle and was about to look up when Nixi popped up, jumping up to the counter and clinging to it. The Uni startled. "Nixi, where have you been?"

"How's Benny and Pixilelf doing?" Nixi asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Benny is biting as usual, and to think he'll be going to kindergarten next year. As for Pixilelf, that little imp has run away again most likely. You wouldn't happen to know where she is." Rosemadder looked at Nixi skeptically. Sometimes Benny, with his silence, and Nixi, had covered for the other Ixi when she had run away.

"I'm going to be adopted today!" Nixi stated excitedly.

Rosemadder gave her a sad look. "Nixi, you're a sweetheart, but nobody's come in to adopt anyone today."

"I found somebody to adopt me!" Nixi stated excitedly.

Rosemadder looked to where Chase was standing. The boy had moved so quietly that he hadn't made a sound. She couldn't think to say anything, as startled as she was.

"His name is Chase Kai. I named him myself," Nixi said with her cheerfulness.

Rosemadder stared at Nixi. Surely this was one of the young ones silly jokes. She was always making them to make up for the fact that she didn't have horns. "You want to adopt her?"

Chase raised an eyebrow, not sure what the Uni was implying "Is there something wrong with that?"

"She's ... pink." Rosemadder explained that like it was a problem. Chase was still looking at her like he was confused, so she explained. "Pink is ... a girls color. Boys usually choose green, yellow, red or blue, but never pink."

"Nixi's a girl, not a boy." Chase said it like the whole thing was a no-brainer to him.

"Well ..." Rosemadder was still not sure of this.

"That's alright Rosemadder. Chase makes up for it by screaming like a girl." Nixi noticed that Chase was glaring at her for this statement "Uhh, I was joking about that. Anyways … we are on a quest."

"What kind of quest?" This surprised The Uni.

"To find out why there are no boy families," Nixi's face was lit up with excitement and hope.

"You are both crazy," Rosemadder saw Chase try to make a small grin at her.

"Well, let us know if you find anymore crazies." Chase joked suddenly. "We'd be one big happy family, no?"

"Yeah!" Nixi was happy with the idea of a big family. Rosemadder just sighed and then went and got the paperwork. After she handed it t them, Nixi and Chase went to a table to fill it out.

M

"Nixi?" Chase was poring over the questionnaire.

"Yeah Chase?" Nixi was playing with one of the brand new pencils on the table. She wished she could have one for school, but Rosemadder had to keep the table nice to hopefully help get as many young ones as possible adopted.

"What country am I from?" Chase watched as Nixi gave him a surprised look.

"Write on there that you have amnesia," Nixi had a very serious look on her face.

"Amnesia, why?" Chase was confused as to why he should say that.

"Well, how else are you going to explain where you're from and why you can't remember? Plus, I don't know any names of any human countries. Do you?" Nixi watched as Chase let out a sigh.

"Let's just hope she accepts this as is, Nixi," He stated with a dry tone. Chase went up and handed the form to Rosemadder. It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Fine. Whatever. You are both crazy anyways." Rosemadder reached under the counter reluctantly and pulled out a bag. "You'll need this."

"What is it?" Chase stated with confusion on his face.

Rosemadder rolled her eyes, not believing that he didn't know. "It contains 200 in coin, some food, and a book, plus a few other odds and ends. All humans get that when they start out."

Chase bowed his head and took Nixi's hoof in his hand. "Thank you."

"Bye Rosemadder. We'll let you know when we are finished with our quest. I promise we will." Nixi spoke up as she was leaving with Chase. Rosemadder just shook her head. She was defiantly not sure about this.

_Author's note - Thanks to aceneo88 and simpleandcleanrox from Neopets for helping me come up with Chase's names._


	3. Mockery or Not

**Mockery or Not.**

Chase and Nixi stepped out into the sunshine. Chase put an arm over his eyes to shade the sun from his eyes. He grimaces as the heat beat down on his skin. He glanced down at Nixi to see if she was alright. When he saw that she was, he decided to take a look around.

Nixi walked next to him, happily holding his hand. She sang an abnoxious little song as she walked. It had to be the exact same song she had been singing earlier before they had left Faerieland. Chase sighed and just shook his head.

Chase didn't notice, but he and Nixi had walked by an outdoor patio to one of Neocentral's food shops. A boy reached his foot out and tripped Chase who landed to his dismay on top of Nixi. He helped her up and dusted her fur coat off. He could hear the boys and Neopets with them laughing at him.

He looked up at them and frowned. He saw that the boy who had tripped him had a blue Kougra. They were obviously the ring leaders in this group.

"Check it out. He has a pink Ixi," The boy retorted. A blue head band pulled his hair away from his face.

"Don't you know that pink and Ixi's are for girls?" Another boy cuckled. He got up and shoved Chase. He stepped in front of Nixi.

The blue Kougra stopped laughing, a confused look coming to his face. "That Neopet's an Ixi?"

"Yes Boone, it's an Ixi," The boy who had tripped Chase stated dryly, glaring at his Neopet.

"But ... that Ixi has no horns," This statement from Boone caused more laughter from the boys. Ixi had an angry look on her face.

She moved to tackle the Kougra, but Chase moved so that she couldn't. "Ignore them Nixi. It isn't worth fighting over.,"

"Yes it is. I could challenge you to a fight in the battledome," The boy with the Kougra stated, a look of triumph on his face.

"But you won't," Chase spoke up. He glared at the boys.

"What do you mean we won't," The boy got up and snapped in Chase's face. "You are both retards."

"We're on a Quest. We are looking to see if we can find a boy Faerie. We don't have time for a challenge." Nixi was defiantly trying to be helpful, but succeeded in doing the opisite. More laughter came.

"You have got to be kidding me. What Faerie would send you on such a Quest?" The boy shoved Chase. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"The Faerie Queen herself," This response from Nixi stopped the laughter from all of them. "Do you have any idea where we could start?"

The boys just stared, not sure what to say, confusion on their faces, not wanting to believe that the two were real. Then one spoke up, not realizing he was trying to be helpful. "How about the Faerie library?"

"Hmm ... we already tried that," Chase said dryly.

"That's where I met Chase," Nixi stated with excitement.

"Must be some nerd," The boy with the Kougra stated. He was about to say more, when he was interrupted.

"You two could try the Faerie school," A girl with red hair stated.

Nixi and Chase turned to look at the girl. Nixi was most confused of the two. But it could be said that the boys and Neopets at the table were confused too. "Faerie school,"

"It's where they keep the children Faeries. All of them are girls though, and they've already closed the elementary because there are none for that age group. It is behind the Faerie Queen's castle. Of course, boys aren't supposed to go there, but since you two are on a quest from the Faerie Queen herself, go and ask her if you can talk to the students there," The girl threw a cocky shrug, making the boys who had been bulling Chase and Nixi groan.

"Thank you, we will," Chase nodded his head to the girl.

He turned to leave, but Nixi stopped him. "What's your name?"

"Ruby. My name is Ruby. Good day to you both. I hope your quest is successful," As she watched, Nixi and Chase then left. The others could still hear them talking.

"This means we have to ride the Eyrie again, don't we?" They couldn't see that Chase had a sick look on his face.

"Yup," Nixi stated with excitement.

"Wonderful," Chase let out a groan. One of the boys then turned to Ruby.

"Why did you wish them well on their quest."

"Because, that's the hardest one I've seen yet. Usually they give out ones to find items. Never have I seen a Quest to look for ... a person. Then agin their was the Battle Faeries quest. This one seems similar." Ruby rubbed her chin in thought. "Plus, I can think of the benefits of them succeeding."

"I don't want to know." The boy moved to go back to his seat and found himself on the ground, tripped by the girl.

"That's for being mean to them." Ruby waited for him to look up at her and then stuck out her tounge and pulled down one of her eyelids, closing the other eye.


	4. The Faeries

**The Faeries**

Chase was clinging to Nixi as they were flying through the air to get back to Faerieland. He was glad that none of those boys had bothered to follow because he had yelled again as soon as they had taken off. Nixi might have been right about saying that he screamed like a girl, but at least it wasn't that high pitched. At least he hoped it wasn't.

He felt a thud of the Eyrie landing on the platform and realized that they had finally landed. He opened his eyes and quickly got off, heading to the first trash can he could see. He found himself throwing up. That had happened when they had landed in Neocentral too.

Meanwhile, Nixi was stretching herself, grinning ear to ear. She was always excited, but it seemed that it was more so then ever. It probably had to do with the fact that Chase had adopted her and they were now a family.

In her excitement, Nixi didn't realize that Chase had a fear of heights. He was clutching the edge of the trashcan with his eyes closed so that he couldn't see what he had thrown up. He also didn't want to look over the edge of the cloud again either.

Nixi suddenly tugged his shirt tail and he looked at her. "Are you getting sick Chase? Perhaps we should stop?"

"I'm fine now," Chase lied, knowing that the same thing was likely to happen if they flew the Eyries again.

Nixi smiled at him. "Then let's go and seek audience with the Faerie Queen."

Chase looked at her in shock. "Surely it isn't that easy to gain audience with her?"

"Just wait and see!" Nixi grabbed his hand and dragged him after her toward Faerie castle. He glanced up at the castle as the approached it and groaned. Nixi noticed this and was curious. "What is the matter Chase?"

Chase made a face as he looked up at the towers. "What is it with Faeries and the color purple? Even the dark Faeries like it."

"You don't like purple," Nixi looked at him, not truly surprised about the revelation.

"No, it's ... what you see everyday when you're up here." Chase said shaking his head at her. Purple was so dull and boring.

Nixi took a clue from the look on his face and asked him a question. "What colors do you like?"

"I like black, red, blue ..." Chase glanced up, trying to think about her question.

"... pink," Nixi finished for him.

"The only thing pink I like is you, and that I am not too sure of as of yet," Chase was being serious, but Nixi laughed at his comment, thinking he was joking. Chase glanced down at her, realizing that he didn't want to do any talking up at the castle. He was too nervous." So, guess what, Ms. Pink. You get to do the talking."

"Hey!" Nixi made a face, but they had arrived at the castle. She dragged Chase up to the guard at the gate and said with no hesitance "We wish to see the Faerie Queen about our quest."

The guard nodded and let them in, a smirk on her face.

M

The Faerie Queen's throne room was up in a high tower. Everything, to Chase's misery was purple. Chase made the mistake of looking out one of the windows. Chase backed away from the window. The entire court noticed this behavior and gave Chase a strange look. Nixi seemed to not notice. To Chase's utter disappointment, she went up to the Faerie Queen and spoke to her as if she were an old friend. "Hello Queen Fyora,"

"How does your quest go Nixi?" Fyora tried to get a look into Chase's eyes.

"It goes slow. My friend and I would like to speak to a few of the young Faeries at the Faerie school," Nixi was full of vigor. Chase was shocked when glancing around that no one in the court was shocked at this revelation. Hadn't that girl said that no boys were allowed in the school?

"What is your friend's name?" The Queen said, trying to get Chase to look up at her. He almost did, but looked even further down.

"Chase Kai," Nixi said, a smile on her face

Queen Fyora made a small face, yet if Chase had been looking her wouldn't have been able to tell if it was from disgust or something else. "Well, I'll permit you two to go. Be forewarned though Chase, the girls tend to get territorial if any boys go near the school."

Fyora then summoned a servant to lead the two to the school and to speak with the head mistress. She looked then back at Chase and Nixi to see that he was finally looking at her, not realizing he had done so. He was in shock. A small smile came to her face.

M

The headmistress was a Faerie like the Library Faerie. She pushed down her glasses and looked at the two. She frowned heavily at the two, not happy with the situation. "It is a bit of an odd request. However, it is under the queen's orders. You two can wait on the patio over there. I'll send in a few of my brightest students. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Chase and Nixi headed out to the patio. Ixi went over and looked out at the beautiful gardens. "Come look. Those fountains!"

"Nixi, we're very high up. I'll just sit on the bench here and wait," This statement from Chase caused Nixi to stare at him, worry on her face.

It was then that the head mistress came in with two Faeries, a Light Faerie and a Fire Faerie. The Light Faerie had her arms folded over her chest in utter disgust while the Fire Faerie looked oddly familiar.

"These two students of mine are Ameril and Rasila," The headmistress left to attend to other business. She let out a sound of disgust as she left the room.

"Rose, I didn't know you were a Faerie," Nixi spoke up. Unlike Chase, she had recognized where they had seen her.

"Rasila, you've been posing as a human again, haven't you." The Light Faerie said with disgust. "That explains where you were during classes today."

"What is the problem with that? They at least have cute guys." Rose pinched Chase's cheek teasingly, causing him to glare at her and his cheeks to turn red. Nixi laughed. "And anyways, I know everything in school."

"Yeah, your one of the top students." The Light Faerie walked over to Chase. She put her face right in front of Chase's, startling him. "Speaking of guys, he shouldn't be here,"

"Come on, Fyora said they could come." Rose put her hands behind her and leaned back a bit from where she had sat down next to Chase.

"It doesn't matter. I say, do what we always do to them when they get near." Chase didn't like the smirk that just happened to appear on Ameril's face.

"Yes, well that's all fine and dandy, I've never held to that, so don't. Especially since they are guests," It was Rose's turn to cross her arms across her chest, a stern look appearing on her face.

"Fine, point taken," Ameril suddenly grabbed Chase's arm. She dragged him over to where he most defiantly didn't want to go. "I would however, much rather talk close to the balcony. I mean, it is a nice day and the gardens are pretty."

"I would rather not," Chase tried getting out of her grip and away, but the railing wasn't that far from the bench. Ameril noticed his discomfort and he suddenly felt himself be pushed at it. Some how, he ended over the edge. He made a grab for an edge and made a grab for it.

He sighed when he found himself successful. That was until he looked down. The height he was at made him let go out of fear. Rasila made a lunging grab for his hand but missed.

Chase felt himself falling and in his panic unable to breath. He then felt himself stopped, but didn't fill any pain. He then felt himself being set down.

"You can open your eyes now," Chase opened them to find himself looking at the Battle Faerie. She held his shoulders so that he wouldn't fall over. The Faerie was glaring at Ameril. "The head mistress shall hear about this."

M

Chase didn't want to take time to find out what had happened to the Faerie. His heart was beating in his chest and he was having problems breathing. He had quickly grabbed Nixi and was outside the castle grounds holding her close to him.

His eyes were closed and his cheeks burned from embarrassment. A hoof to his cheek caused him to open his eyes. He saw that they were at the Eyrie station. He finally calmed down. "Where too next Nixi?"

"To Maraqua. I've always wanted to go there," Both Nixi and Chase looked up to see Ameril in her human form. Nixi glared at her with anger. Chase couldn't look her in the face.

"What do you mean, deciding where we are going? You are not part of this group." Chase said, venom in his voice.

"I am now. My little stunt got me in big trouble. I am now to help you on your stupid quest. I can't believe that you two are trying to find a boy Faerie. Give me a break already." The look on her face said that she was disgusted with the two of them.

"Well, you can very well fly down on your own," Ixi spoke up, clutching to Chase as she did so.

"I think not. An Eyrie can hold the three of us. Another thing I've never done before," The girl stated. "I've got a full pass, and I've bought him one too. I believe that you already have one, or so I am told. I won't take no for an answer."

Ixi gave Chase a look of pity. There was no way she would let them leave on their own. Chase still wasn't looking Ameril in the face.


	5. Faerie Statue

**Chapter Five - Faerie Statue**

Neither Chase nor Nixi were happy about Ameril having to go with them. Nixi was scowling at her the whole time. It bothered both the boy and the Ixi that she choose not to fly down using her Faerie wings.

"So why wasn't Rasila punished with you for Chase being pushed over the railing." It wasn't that Nixi wanted Rose to be in trouble, but she would rather have had her there instead of Ameril.

"Duh. She had nothing to do with what I did. She told me not to do anything. She was also going to pull him up, but the idiot let go."

"Would you two talk as if I was here. I would much rather you weren't here,"

"Well ... I am the one who got in trouble, not her. Plus, she and I don't get along. That's why she was told she couldn't go. Boy was she mad."

"Why don't you two get along," Chase was shaking his head at the Light Faerie.

"It is none of your business."

"Rose is our friend," Nixi spoke up.

"Well that explains a lot. Let's just say there is few things she and I agree on. She tries to act like a human. She wants her own Neopet, but I know of no Faeries who've made families with Neopets. Let's take the green Eyrie there,"

"Whatever. I really don't care," Chase grumbled at her.

"Nixi will sit in front of me, you behind me."

"I suggest you sit behind him."

"That is improper etiquette,"

"But ..."

"What I said is final,"

"Fine. Find out the hard way," Nixi mumbled under her breath. Chase got on first and helped Ameril up and then Nixi. It was then that the Eyrie walked to the edge of the cloud station and took off. It was then that Chase's grip on her and nixi tightened immensely.

M

When they landed, Ameril sulked on the dock and made a mental note to check her ribs when those two were not around. Nixi sat on the dock swinging her hooves and watching the hooves. Chase was sitting, not wanting to move. At least he didn't have anything in him to spew up this time.

"Remind me never to ride in front of him again."

"I tried telling you, but who said her word was final,"

"Some lot I've come into. A hornless Ixi and a boy afraid of heights."

"That's mean," Nixi pouted at the Light Faerie. Chase apparently was not paying attention to the conversation.

"Face it, your both freaks. You'll never find a boy Faerie. They don't exist,"

"Fine then, your stuck with us forever." The Faeries jaw dropped. "Got you there, don't I."

Chase then got up from where he had been sitting. " So, how exactly do we get to Maraqua? We don't have potions or sea weed."

"You are stupid. By the sub. We'll stay at the Neolodge,"

"We don't have any money,"

"We have 200 NP Chase,"

"Do you really think that's enough to pay for a single night Nixi?"

"Don't worry you two, I'll pay,"

"No, the last thing we need is you holding it over our heads that you owe us money." Chase glared at her.

"You won't. My mother ... she insisted I pay as part of her punishment for me. I have a huge allowance. Anyways, if I want necessities, I'll have to pay up because you two don't seem to care about that."

"So, your vain and a spoiled brat," Chase sniped.

"I'll ignore that. Anyways, as it is almost night time, we'll check in when we get there."

"Where are we going to find our information?"

"Old Maraqua of course. That's where all the old information is. A lot of stuff was lost."

"And how ..." Chase received a glare from the Light Faerie, causing him to shut up.

M

Ameril got them a very nice room. It had a living room and two bedrooms. Nixi began to jump up and down excitedly. She also had to go around looking at everything. "What is with her. Where did you find her. She's crazy."

"I didn't find Nixi. She found me,"

Ameril decided not to ask further what he meant about this. "I'll see you in the morning then."

With that she went and closed the door to her room and locked it. Nixi made a face at the door. "She isn't very nice. Why did she have to come."

"Don't look at me Nixi. I didn't want her to come either. In fact, I am starting to not want to find a boy Faerie if this is the way all Faeries act."

"All Faeries act how?"

"Vain, selfish, spoiled and last of all, not caring for others,"

"Well, not all of them are like that look at the Library Faerie and the others."

"You mean the adult ones? I then hope that it is an adult male Faerie Nixi. The last thing I want is another person like her,"

"Rose wasn't like her,"

"Point taken. Well, I say we'd best ignore her."

"I want to go fishing tomorrow," Ixi was given a confused look. "You haven't heard of the fishing cove in Old Maraqua?"

"Yeah, I have. If we have time we'll do that. That, and if miss prissy lets us. Hey, if need be you can go off on your own and fish, especially if you get up early in the morning."

"Yeah. I'll get up early Chase,"

M

Ameril was awaken by a noise coming from the other room. The other bedroom to be precise. She got up and snuck out into the living area. She found that the other rooms door was cracked open. She peeked in. Chase was tossing and turning into his sleep. Nixi was trying to wake him up.

"Chase, please wake up. Chase." At this Chase groaned and opened his eyes. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yes."

"Care to share,"

"So long as you promise not to tell anyone," Chase muttered groggily.

"I promise. Ixi's honor,"

"I have this dream every night almost. I am flying. Yet, I know it isn't possible for me to fly. Then I start falling. I guess it is one of the reasons why I am afraid of heights,"

"The archive window was at a height,"

"That was only three feet above where a normal person would have been Nixi."

"Never mind,"

"Let's get to sleep. You wanted to get up early and go fishing in the morning, remember?"

"I didn't forget."

M

Chase woke up the next morning and found that both Nixi and Ameril were gone. He found a note from Ameril.

_Chase - _

_I took Nixi out for breakfast at the Kelp. I am not blind to the fact that you think I am a snob. You may not think anything of sophistication, but I do. Since I am stuck with the two of you, I figure I might as well teach Nixi mannerisms and etiquette, which it is obvious that you won't do. Especially since we are both female and you are male._

_- Ameril the Light Faerie_

Chase groaned. It was then that Nixi and Ameril came in through the door. Nixi ran up to him with a baggy and a small device. "Chase, I got us our first avatar!"

"Avatar? I thought those could only be gotten in the humans world on their game version of Neopets,"

"Boy, you are an idiot," Ameril shook her head at him. "They have a different form of avatar here, gotten the same way. It allows one to post on the boards around here. Nixi's already posted for any information pertaining to the quest. It's done via that device. The boards are linked at each place. The Space Faerie came up with it so Neopia would have it's own internet called Neonet that runs through our world. That device collects the secret avatars you collect.

"Which one did you get Nixi?"

"Bon Appetit. It's a blue one. I wish it was pink It has a Maraquain Uni on it. Oh, I also have breakfast for you." Nixi handed him the bag.

"What is it?" Chase raised his hand to stop Nixi. "Don't. I really don't want to know."

While Chase began to eat rather reluctantly the leftovers, Ameril and nixi got onto a computer in the room.

"So ... anything Ameril?"

"Yeah. People think it's a joke."

"Oh,"

"Oh, someone wants you to join them for fishing"

"Yeah." Nixi hurried off.

"I thought we were looking for information?"

"We are."

"In Old Maraqua?"

"Well ... we'll meat Nixi at lunch time. I have homework to catch up on,"

"Why do I have a feeling you are someone who never does homework but instead are only doing this to avoid having anything to do with the quest."

His answer was a slam from the door.

M

Nixi met up with them at the tour sub of old Maraqua. She had caught a bunch of fish and kelp. She stuffed them into her travel pack.

"I am so glad it is easy to please her," Ameril muttered under her breath.

The sub traveled around. Chase could only shake his head. "How are we supposed to find anything here."

This caused Ameril to grin. This grin was wiped off when Nixi pointed out something. "What is that statue?"

Her grin soon returned. "That was once a Faerie. You know what, I bet if there were any boy Faerie, they would be turned to stone."

Nixi and Chase glared at her. Chase was getting fed up. "There is nothing here. Where are we going next?"

"How about Tyrannia?" Ameril piped up. Neither Chase nor Nixi piped up. "It has to have some sort of information there. It's, old.."

"Fine, we'll go there. Considering we have no clue where to go next,"

* * *

_Author's note - Hi everyone. Remember back when I said that Rosemadder would be looking for other Neopets to join up with Nixi and Chase. Well, I am open for suggestions. I am also open for suggestions on where they should go next on there Quest to look for information. In fact, any suggestion is welcome. If you are a member of this site feel free to use my forum and the topic I posted. Also, feel free to neomail me. My neopets account is yemihikari. If you have neither a Neopets or go ahead and post your suggestion in my review. The more the better._


	6. Tyrannia

**Tyrania**

_Author's note - I ended up putting an Author's note onto the first chapter. For those who are getting updates and stuff, this is exactly what I put._

_"Someone left a review saying exactly this. 'Uh, yes there are boy Faeries.' The person was anon. Please, if you leave such a review, let everyone now exactly where there are boy Faeries in Neopets. All of us would like to know who they are. And, do not tell us that the Negg Faerie, the Space Faerie or Dr. Sloth are boy Faeries. I suggest reading their Neopian articles. The Negg Faerie's and the Space Faeries specifically have her as the pronoun in replace of them and Dr. Sloth is a mad scientist."_

_Also, it's been awhile since I've updated. I will put the reasons down below."_

Chase had been fine for on their journey to Tyrannia. They had taken a sub to the surface of Neopia and then caught a bus to Tyrannia. It was in his opinion that though the journey was longer, it was more relaxing then flying was. Not so for Ameril. She complained the whole trip about the lack of air conditioning and that the heat caused her hair to frizzle, all of which Chase ignored. Neither he nor Nixi cared that the bus was an old one.

It was when they got there that Chase began to feel uneasy. Ameril told him the Tyrannia Council was up on a plateau. The only way to get up their was an old rope elevator. Chase wouldn't budge, even when she teased him about his having no problem with the old bus that the rode on to get here. So, she ended up having to drag him with Nixi's help to the elevator in order to go up. The Tyrannia Usul in charge of the elevator made a statement as they went up, causing Ameril to stare at him for a second. He then repeated it.

"Uugg Uugg?"

"I thought so. I don't know what you're saying , but if it's about why he's sitting on the floor not looking over the edge, it's because he's acrophobic," Ameril said, a frown on her face.

"Ameril, what does acrophobic mean?" Nixi glanced up at her.

"Acrophobic means afraid of heights Nixi,"

"Chase has it bad, doesn't he,"

"Yes," The elevator stopped and Ameril and Nixi pulled Chase off the elevator and away form the edge. As Chase began to be able to stand up again, Ameril turned to take off.

"Where exactly are you going?"

"Someone has to get a room at the lodge her Nixi. It isn't my fault someone didn't want to fly here." When she received a glare from Nixi, Ameril just shook her head. "If we had flown, we would have come straight to the plateau. Same amount of height to deal with, except, the flight is shorter then the elevator ride."

"Did you know this?"

"I wish I had." And then Ameril disappeared. It was then that Chase stood up.

"She's gone?"

"Temporarily,"

"Which ways the Tyrannian Council?" Chase began to walk to the edge. He froze when he saw what he was doing and Nixi pulled him back.

"You're way to disoriented. I'll lead.

M

When they arrived at the council chamber, Chase spoke up. "Is it just me, or all the Neopets here painted like cavemen and dinosaurs and talking in caveman talk?"

"It isn't just you,"

"I hope we can talk to the council. If all they can do is grunt, we'll get nowhere."

"Agreed. We shouldn't let Ameril pick the places we go any more."

"That, I agree with too."

A Tyrannian Jubjub approached and motioned them to follow. When they got into the council chamber, a Tyrannia Lupe spoke up. "I am Saber-X. This is Kyruggi, Grarrg, Tekel, Plesio and Myncha. We have heard of your quest, but we are sorry to say, we can not help you with your quest, at least information wise."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"I do know though that Rosemadder had an idea where you could go look. But she wouldn't say in her message."

Nixi laughed. "This means we can visit her next, right chase."

"Of course it does."

M

Chase and Nixi were waiting patently for Ameril at the entrance the council chambers. Nixi had gotten bored and was making little houses out of the sticks and stones around her. Chase was sulking, not happy at the fact that the sun was setting and the Light Faerie wasn't back yet. In fact, it had been so long, that Nixi had come up with a few practical jokes to play on her just for the fun of it, including turning her hair blue. All of these Chase had ignored. He suddenly jumped when he heard her voice.

"What are you two sulking about for? You could have gone and done something. We had better hurry or we'll be late." Ameril said in her typical snide tone.

One of Chases eyebrows went up. "Late? Late for what?"

"For the concert. I bought the three of us tickets," Ameril grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him after her. " I absolutely love Yes Boy Ice Cream."

"What?" Chase looked at her with a confused look.

"Don't you know Chase. It's a band. I've always wanted to go to a concert." Ameril said excitedly. She then said something that got the Ixi's attention. "Oh, and you might get an avatar Nixi,"

"Yay." This excitement from Nixi caused Chase to groan.

M

Ameril and Nixi were excited. Nixi got two avatars, one for the concert and the other for eating popcorn. Ameril was extremely happy because she had finally gotten the poster she wanted. But for Chase, the noise was overbearing, as was everything else around him.

"You having fun Nixi?"

"Yup."

As Ameril looked over at Nixi, she noticed Chase, sitting down with his head between his knees. "Hey, Chase you alright. You don't seem to be enjoying the concert too much."

Chase raised his head. Ameril saw something odd happen to his eyes, but only for a few seconds. He snapped at her. "No, I'm not. It's too high up, too loud, and I'm hot. My head feels like a dozen Mynchi are running around it with hammers."

"Do you think you can stand up on your own, or do I need to get help." Ameril was ignored by the boy Chase started to stand up, giving her a quick glare. He couldn't understand why she suddenly cared at all.

"I can do it on ..." Suddenly he fell forward. Both Ameril and Nixi called out his name.

_Author's note - I originally had the idea Chase and Nixi passing the time that they waited for Ameril by playing Tyranu Evavu. I threw that out before I even posted this chapter the first time. Oh well. The Tyranu Evavu was supposed to hint something about Chase, but since that was out, I have done something else._


	7. Respite

**Respite**

All around him was darkness. He felt ill in his stomach. Suddenly, something wet touched his face, causing him to yelp in pain. He opened his eyes up and slapped Ameril's hand away.

"What was that for?" Chase pulled himself up slightly then whimpered. A throbbing sensation went rushing through his head.

"We have to get your fever down, Rosemadder said so." Ameril replaced a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Where are we? I thought we were in Tyrannia." Chase glanced around, confused ad to how he got

"We still are, Rosemadder came up when she found out you got sick." Ameril sat back with her arms folded. "You should have told me you weren't feeling well."

"As it would have fazed you!" Chase snapped at her. Ameril saw a change in his eyes for a few seconds. She still wasn't sure what the change was exactly. But the statement he made to her was making her mad.

"And what is that supposed to mean!" Ameril watched as Chase turned over onto his side so he wouldn't have to look at her. She watched him for a few minutes then grabbed his shoulder and forced him to roll over onto his other side so he was facing her. This just made him curl up into a ball and cover his face. "Chase, whatever it the matter."

"I don't want to talk to you."

Ameril then pushed him onto his back and forced him to uncover his face. He didn't have the strength to fight her. She made him look her straight in the face. Again, she saw his eyes change for a few seconds. It wasn't long enough for her to decearn what the change was. "I want to talk to you."

"Why. You hate boys, you hate this quest we're on and most of all you hate me," This caused her to laugh.

"I don't hate you."

"Then why, when we first met, did you try to push me off a balcony?"

"Because you're a boy and boys are not supposed to be at Faerie school. It's because there are no boy Faeries, so it's an all girl school." A smirk came to her face. Chase pulled himself away from her.

"I seriously don't want to know what your thinking."

"Well, if we find a boy Faerie, then hey, it can't be an all girls school anymore, right." Ameril turned to see Chase staring at her. Shock was on his face.

"I think all the boy Faeries would be scared to go to that school, with the way that girls ..." Ameril punched him in the arm, causing him to look back away. "That hurt. Where's Nixi?"

"She's with Rosemadder. They're getting you medicine. Then, Rosemadder's taking us back to Neopia Central." Ameril unconsciously brushed some of the hair away from Chase's face, causing him to back away, almost falling off the bed. He was becoming uncomfortable around her even more as the days went by. And to be even more infuriating, she spoke up. "I really need to talk to you, more so, I need to tell you something…"

"What…" Chase snapped, his cheeks turning red. His eyes also briefly changed color again.

"Is your fever getting worse." Ameril felt his forehead.

"Stop playing games with me!" Chase turned his head away again, a shudder running down his spine from the pain. "You don't get it."

"I am not complying with what you are saying," Chase slapped her hand away again. As if on cue, the two pink Neopets came in.

"Hello again Chase." As the Uni said hi, Nixi climbed up and sat next to Chase.

"Rosemadder say, Chase, to thoroughly chew the tablet then go back to sleep, alright?" Chase just nodded his head at the hornless Ixi, not looking at her as he did so. When the Uni put the medicine in his mouth and he began to chew it, he found it to be disgusting.

"Don't you dare spit it out," Rosemadder stated. This caused Chase to roll his eyes, which in turn made him wince. As he swallowed the pill, he began to drift back to sleep. He vaguely heard Rosemadder mentioning that they would leave first thing in the morning.

M

Rosemadder was driving them to Neocentral in her rental car. Chase and Ameril sat on the back seat with Nixi between them. It wasn't until after Rosemadder started driving that they realized she wasn't a very good driver. She weaved back and forth on the road. Ameril couldn't handle it and grabbed hold of Chase and wouldn't let go. As she buried her face into his shoulder, Nixi began to complain because she was squished between the two. "Ameril, your squishing me!"

"Seriously, my driving isn't that bad is it?" Ameril couldn't hear them as she was too panicked to hear the Uni. After a while, she felt Chase tap her shoulder.

"Ameril, we're here. Would you please let me go?" Ameril opened her eyes and glanced around. Chases face was red.

"Sure." Ameril couldn't get the courage to move though. "Ameril! Let go of me!"

Ameril then began to move. However, that wasn't such a good idea as her stomach lurched. Everything came out on Chase. She glanced up at him and saw that his face had gotten redder. "Sorry. I am so sorry."

"Just promise me something."

"What's that?" Ameril was red in the face.

"That we'll keep this and the fact that I vomit after flying to ourselves and Nixi, please."

M

Chase took the time then to do laundry. Rosemadder was happy enough to let him use the machines. Chase even offered to finish the few things she had left to do in return, expressly since she had taken the time out to come get them. That, and she had to leave the place in charge of some psycho Techno. Chase was putting the Adoption center's laundry away, when he felt a pain on his hand causing him to yank it backwards. Chase's eyes went wide with surprise.

Attached to his hand was a Baby Gelert. Chase couldn't get the yellow dog like creature to let go. So, Chase finished the job with his other had, with much trouble, and then went to find Rosemadder. Rosemadder was teaching Nixi and a Blue Ixi how to sew, while Ameril watched in interest. The psycho Techno looked up at them from his rocking chair and cackled with glee.

"So, I see Benny's found another victim!" Suddenly, as the Techno laughed, his rocking chair fell over backwards.

Rosemadder looked at him in disgust. She then went over to Chase and removed the Baby Gelert from his hand. "Forgive them both. Benny, at this rate, you'll never get adopted. And Pixilelf. If you keep running away, you won't get adopted by anyone either."

"It's alright. Benny's a baby, isn't he. So he doesn't know better."

"He was never any other color. Most people coming through ask what color he was before he got zapped. A pity it is." Rosemadder was surprised when Chase took Benny back. "He's a biter Chase. I wouldn't if I were you."

"It's fine. I surprised him and he surprised me last time. Anyways I forgive him."

Nixi was looking at the Baby Gelert with interest. "Chase, can I have a baby brother?"

"You want me to adopt him Nixi?"

"Yeah, Rosemadder did say that she would let us know if any odd balls came in, she would tell us."

"I was only joking Nixi,"

"We could adopt Pixilelf too."

"No thank you. I don't want to be adopted by a human." Pixilelf folded her arms in half. "That's why I run away. Because Rosemadder says if I stop, I'll get adopted."

Chase glanced at the two Ixi's, raising an eyebrow as he did so. He then held up Benny. "Those are too weird Ixi's. Aren't they Benny. Would you want to be a part of Nixi and my family?"

Ameril glared at Chase and went to take Benny away. "Chase, we're traveling. We can't take a baby with us. Ouch!"

"I like him. He's odd like Nixi and me. Rosemadder, it is alright, isn't it."

"Yes, it's alright. Go ahead and adopt him." At this statement from the Uni, Ameril sighed and sat back down. She looked at Chase with disgust.

"And who is going to take care of him?" Ameril pouted. "I think the next place we should go is..."

"Rosemadder had an idea for us, didn't you?" Nixi spoke up.

"Ahh, for your quest. Yes. I suggest you go to Meridel. It is an old Kingdom and if it doesn't have an answer, Brightville might."

"Then let's go!" Chase said holding Benny up again. The Baby Gelert giggled. A smile came to his face as he played with the Gelert.

Rosemadder stomped her left hoof. "Surely this business of finding a Boy Faerie can wait until tomorrow. To bed, all of you."

The two Ixi's and the Gelert , Chase and Ameril left the room. The Psycho Techno laughed. "That means you too Mr!"

The Techno's eyes went wide and he ran off to his own room.

_Author's note - Pixilelf officially now made an earlier appearance. I also decided to make it so that Ameril notices exactly what the change in Chase's eyes._


	8. New Friends

_Author's note - I removed the Author's note from Chapter 7. I changed the one on the first chapter. I also will have posted a second review to correct the few mistakes in that other review I posted. _

**Making New Friends**

Chase, Nixi, Benny and Ameril arrived at Meridel that afternoon. As always, Ameril found them a place to stay. While they were in the hotel, Ameril took on her Faerie form, much to the amazement of the Baby Gelert. He laughed every time she flapped her wings. Ameril also checked the Neopian Web for any information she could find. Of course, the majority of what she was looking for wasn't for their quest, as she considered that hopeless.

"Ever consider a different paint job Nixi?" Ameril suddenly stated out loud. "I believe that royal is popular here, to become painted like that."

"No thank you. I wouldn't want to look stuck up," The Ixi said as she played with the Baby Gelert. Ameril shook head at the Nixi. She then noticed that Chase was watching the two from his bedroom. He actually for once had a smile on his face. Ameril thought to comment, but thought that it might ruin the whole evening, telling Chase he needed to smile more. She didn't help matters with the way she always treated him.

"Where will we go first tomorrow?" She was startled then to see Chase look up at her. She looked back at the computer.

"You actually trust me after all that I've done each time? I've provided a lot of useless information. You do realize that, do you not?"

"We didn't know that at the time it would be useless." Chase just closed his eyes, paying her no mind.

"How do you know I just didn't do it to hinder you guys because I don't like humans." Ameril didn't look back to see any of their expressions. She didn't realize that Chase was either ignoring what she said that or just didn't care.

"Why don't you like humans?" Ameril couldn't see the aghast face on the Ixi.

However, she did feel she deserved an answer. " Because, humans are weak. They come here expecting us to solve all their problems. Like, my parents are getting divorced, or someone's bulling me at school. Make a spell to fix it."

"Not all of them do that," Nixi was looking at Chase.

"Some do. And a good deal of them take what they have for granted. For instance, they get to have brothers and fathers along with mothers and sisters." Ameril was going at it good, but was only scratching the surface of what was upsetting her.

"All the more reason for you to want to find a Boy Faerie then?" Chase commented as he rolled over and was looking at the ceiling.

"Chase is a human who has nothing. Yet he doesn't care," The Ixi stated, trying to refute what

"I have you Nixi, and also Benny now. And before I met you, I never noticed I was missing anything." This statement from the boy caused the Light Faerie to shake her head.

"Chase is an exception, I would admit that," Ameril glanced at him. "_A nice one at that… or course, I've never hung around a guy very much before._"

"Ever think that your taking things for granted Ameril?" Nixi asked, tickling the baby Gelert.

"Nixi! That wasn't nice to say!" Chase rolled back over and sat up.

"I won't apologize Chase, if that's what you want me to do," Nixi screwed up her face.

Ameril stopped typing and stared at the computer screen. The hornless Ixi's words stung, but she knew them to be true.

M

The next morning, Ameril got up before Chase did. She could see the Baby Gelert snuggled up with him in a chair. Nixi was watching television. She was surprised it wasn't waking Chase up. An idea then struck her mind.

"Nixi, why is Chase fast asleep?"

The Ixi looked up at her. "Benny wasn't feeling well, so Chase stayed up with him."

"How about you and I go to the Meridel Library? We could get some work done?" Ameril was greeted with a smile from the Nixi.

M

Lisha was busy dusting off the old books and reorganizing them. It was one of her favorite hobbies to do. As she carried a stack over to a table, a knock came from the door, causing her to jump with surprise. The books scattered every where. The door was opened by Kayla. Kayla was accompanied by a girl with blond hair and a Pink Ixi. Lisha adjusted her glasses and did a double take. The Ixi has no horns.

"A sight to behold. I thought with the two wars I'd seen everything. But you are unique indeed," Lisha bobbed her head once and then began to pick up the books.

Kayla helped her. "Then you'll like to hear about their quest then. They are looking for a Boy Faerie, them and two other's. The Faerie Queen herself set them upon it."

Lisha had gathered most of the books and jumped again in surprise. They scattered around. "What a wonderful surprise!"

The girl and the Ixi began to help too. "This is Ameril and I am Nixi."

"Is she your human caretaker?" Kayla spoke up. She was looking at the girl curiously.

"I don't think so." Lisha stated. She suddenly got real close to the girl. "This girl is a Faerie. Faerie's don't adopt Neopets. They're supposed to be guardians."

Ameril had a shocked look on her face. "How exactly did you know that?"

"Easy. Spells don't work against Lisha. She herself is a spell caster." Kayla pointed out. "Of course, if you knew anything about Meridel, then you would know that. Her brother is also the greatest Knight ever."

Lisha shook her head. "No, with Faeries, it is that they carry a certain vibe with them. See, Faeries, Kayla, actually do have a human form, so they don't cloak it."

"You wouldn't happen to know if any of the books contain any information on what we are looking for?" Ixi looked at the Aisha hopefully.

"I know the books from one end to another, and none have such information," The Aisha shook her head. "Would you like to meet my brother? He's the best ever."

"Sure. I have a little brother. His name is Benny. He's a Baby Gelert." At this statement from Nixi, the other two cooed.

"He has to be cute!"

"And adorable,"

Ameril shook her head at the two. "Actually, he's a lot of trouble."

M

Ameril and Nixi followed Kayla ans Lisha to the courtyard. There they saw Chase standing there with a befuddled look on his face.

"That's my human caretaker, Chase!" Nixi ran up and hugged him, but Chase just stood their. Lisha stared at him and was confused about Nixi's statement for some reason.

"I see you found that letter I left," Ameril spoke up.

"Yes," Chase continued to look at the ground. As she got closer Ameril could see that his face was not just befuddled, but also upset.

"What ever is the matter Chase?" Ameril patted one hand on his cheek to get his attention. "No use moping like that."

"I lost Benny. I don't know how, but I can't find him anywhere." Right after Chase said this, a yell came from the yard. In came Jeran with a very sour and angry look on his face. He was muttering under his breath.

"Try to be nice to the little fellow and help him find his family. What does he do? He bites my tail. That's what he does." As he suddenly noticed the others there, they noticed a Baby Gelert attached to the Knight's tale. Chase had a look of utmost shock on his face. Ameril just burst out laughing.

"See what I mean when I said he was trouble." Ameril said, rolling her eyes.

"He is cute!"

"And adorable!"

With that the Aisha and Zaffera went and rescued Benny from Jeran's tail, though some might say they rescued Jeran. They cooed over the baby Gelert while Nixi beamed. It was then that two funny dressed Neopets came running in.

"Jeran!"

"There's news from Faerieland!"

"A portal to Altador has been found!"

"And the King's not happy about it."

Jeran mumbled something about him not expecting to be. Lisha turned to Jeran. "Big brother, does Altador have a library?"

"Yes, but what has that to do with anything?" Lisha hurried over to Chase.

"You can go to Altador! Surely you can find what you are looking for, for your quest there!" She suddenly frowned. She removed her glasses and rubbed them. "Your Nixi's human caretaker? May I ask from where in the world you are from?"

"I don't remember," Chase sated out right.

Jeran just shook his head. "Ignore my little sister. She is over curious, sometimes for her own good."

"Altador." Ameril was thinking. "Something in the Faerie text books ... well I can't remember. History was always my least favorite subject!"

In was Jeran's turn to look surprised and shocked. " A Faerie not knowing?"

Ameril turned then to Chase. "I guess Altador is our next stop, correct?"

"We might as well go there next."

M

That evening, after they had left, Lisha disussed things with her brother. "You know, I believe that they will find what they are looking for."

"Lisha, aren't you to old to believe in such things." Jeran rubbed his sister's head.

"No… they'll find it. Do you think all Faeries know that they are Faeries." Jeran could only laugh at his sister.

_Author's note – This little bit between Jeran and Lisha was added._


	9. Faerieland

_Author's note - The last time I updated this was way back on June 20th 2006. Today is the ninth of January 07. That is a long time. But out of all my fanfics, this is the hardest. Someone pointed out to me that Sloth is said to be the Happiness Faerie, but if that is where most people are getting it, Sloth's faking that one. Anyways, our heros are making there way to Altador, or so they think. There is a stop on the way.

* * *

_

**Faerieland**

Ameril did not want Chase to throw up again, she thought to have a potion concocted so he wouldn't throw up. And, at first he refused. She then pointed out that every time he got sick after flying, he not only embarrassed her, Nixi and Benny, but also himself, he willingly took it. And his comment was, he would be surprised if it did work as it tasted so awful he wanted to throw up. It wasn't until they had flown up to Faerieland that and came to a stop on the clouds and opened his eyes that he found that it worked. And unfortunately, Ameril was smug about it. It showed on her face.

"Would you please wipe that grin of your face. If you don't, I will thrown up. On you." Chase walked passed her, his eyes narrowed and a luck that said he wasn't happy with her. After a few steps, he stopped. "Ameril, do you notice something?"

"No, I don't. What is it,"

"There aren't any humans around. Very few Neopets either. I just see the Faeries here and there." Ameril grabbed his shoulder and stood on tiptoe to look over.

"Did you have to do that?" He glared at her. "It is your turn to embarrass me."

"Shush." She then stepped backward from him. "I'll go and ask around, you stay seated on the bench here. I am going up to the school to see what I can find out."

"Why are you leaving me alone here?"

"Sissy, remember what I did to you when we first met. There are some Faeries who will do worse to a human boy stepping into their mist. You're staying here."

"Don't go,"

"Chase, what is it? Your only afraid of heights. I won't be long," And with that Ameril took off. Chase scooped Nixi and Benny and just stood there. He spun around when he heard a voice, not noticing that the edge of the cloud was to his back. A dark Faerie stood in front of him.

"What's this. Ameril decide that she wants a human boyfriend now?" she had her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. "I never thought I'd see the day see got turn. She hates humans, especially males with a passion."

Chase swallowed hard. "I don't know what your talking about."

"No, you wouldn't. She even admitted that she didn't do what was considered the worse to you. She was one of the ones who used to do that. What is it about you that changed her?"

"Ameril is a light faerie. Light Faeries are supposed to be good."

"And dark Faeries are supposed to be bad. So, obviously I'm lying to you."

Nixi and Benny were to scared to speak. "You are. You're a dark Faerie."

"Your right that I'm a dark Faerie," With that she backhanded his face. He stumble backward, closer to the edge. In fact, he was sitting on the floor only five feet away. "But that's the kind of evil thing I prefer to do. Each one of us ... does something different in preference."

She watched as he stood up. "Ameril!"

"Do you think that she can hear you? She left to getaway from you. The three of you, are freaks." Chase felt her shove him. He was not realizing that he was getting closer to the edge with each time she slung out abuse to him.

"Ameril isn't like that." She could see that his eyes were beginning to doubt.

"She is, you moron! She only had to go with you because it was her punishment." With that she backed of some, a small grin on her face. Chase began to relax, but then he saw her hand s began to glow. He began to backup. He stopped when he saw her grin widen. That caused him to look over his shoulder and froze, seeing the edge of the cloud right there. He didn't see the blast come towards him, knowing all three of them off. All three were yelling at the tops of their lungs as they began to fall. Chase realized then that he was falling like he had in his nightmares.

And then he stopped. His eyes were closed and tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks. Nixi glanced up at him. He muttered then out loud. "Ameril, I knew you wouldn't leave us."

Nixi then said with panic in her voice. "Chase, please don't open your eyes. At least not until Ameril can get here."

"What do you mean, until Ameril can get here?" Chase opened his eyes and glanced around. "Ameril is right ..."

And that is when he froze, his entire body. And, they began to fall again.


	10. Truth

_Author's note - The last time I updated this was way back on Jan 9__th_

* * *

**Truth**

Ameril was looking very carefully around. She had gotten a ways away and still didn't see any humans, nor neopets. Just a few faeries here and there. She finally decided to ask one of the adult faeries that were around. "Mam, where are the humans and Neopets?"

"There was a scare here that made the Faerie Queen evacuate them from Faerie Land. It is now over, but no humans have come back with their pets as of yet." The kind Water Faerie stated. "It isn't your personality to like humans. I've seen you with that group from the school. The ones that look at the humans with such scorn ... and sometimes pull nasty pranks. Appalling, as you are a Light Faerie and you should be setting a good example."

Ameril was about to retort back when she heard someone yell her name from the direction that she had come from. It was male and meant only one thing. Chase was in trouble.

"Excuse me, but I really have to go. A friend needs me." Ameril turn and started to run back the way she had come. A thought then crossed her mind. "_I've been with Chase too long. I can get there faster by flying._"

And with that she took off. As she approached where she had left Chase. She caught sight of someone, but it didn't register to her. What registered was that Chase wasn't there. Which meant only one possibility. Chase had fallen off the edge. All Ameril could do was dive over the edge in her flight and hope she wasn't to late. She caught site of something and strove to reach it as it fell. Something or someone was diving with her. They both grabbed and then pulled back up to the clouds.

M

Ameril was glad to see that what she and who ever had helped them was Chase and the two Neopets, who were clutched in his arms. Her fellow rescuer she recognized as the Battle Faerie who had rescued Chase from the prank Ameril had pulled on him earlier. Ameril began to smile that he was safe, but stopped suddenly, her jaw dropping. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"If I hadn't been around yet again, you wouldn't have been able to catch him, let alone pull him back up." The Battle Faerie said. "When the Queen's seer said to keep an eye out for you three, well four now, and your little mission, I didn't expect this."

"Neither did I," Ameril blinked a few times. "We went through all that ... and ..."

Ameril couldn't let out the words. She felt like crying. Nixi finished what she was trying to say for her. "It was right under our noses the whole time. When I was sent to the Library, I didn't expect that I would be meeting what I was looking for."

As Nixi squeezed out of Chases grasp and began to help Benny, the Battler Faerie placed a hand on Chase's head. "Your safe now, though I don't think the shock of all this is. You can open your eyes now."

When Chase didn't respond, she continued. "Child, you can open your eyes."

Chase opened one eye, then the next. Ameril choked as she saw his eye. They were exactly like the flashes she had seen at the concert. Chase saw her reaction and his head bent down. Ameril's feelings became hurt and her head bent down too. Chase spoke up.

"You need not speak the truth. I already know about the wings. What kind am I,"

Ameril gulped. "You're a Dark Faerie."

* * *

_Author's Note - For those of you who are upset that this is the end, it really isn't. It is just the end of this part and I will continue in another story. Please look for it on my profile, called 'The Dark Misfit'. I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope you like how I ended this part._


End file.
